sketchian_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Hartschia
Hartschia is a character from Planet Chronia. Background Early life Hartschia if from Chronia during the year 3737, in a time where technology has far surpassed what it was like a millenium prior. During her years in school, she met her longtime friend and colleague Zakonu. The two hit it off surprisingly well and eventually married in the year 3726. During that time, Zakonu worked on a new technology; time travel. Using a mineral known as Maktronium, Zakonu eventually did perfect temporal travel and the two scientists would plunge through time. The Hands of Time When Hartschia gets plunged into the past alongside Zakonu, she notices a girl who is on the verge of dying to a condition she had no cure to. She performs heart surgery on the girl and stabilizes her with a Hartschia Drive; this girl was Suzy C., who would later beome a Fighter. Upon reuniting with Zakonu, she notices that the past had been infiltrated by one of his other colleagues; another Kiruzu who had previously planned to patent time travel machinery before Zakonu made his. To combat this, he recruited the soon-to-be heroes of this time, Fyrum, Ehsu, and Gigavolt, and she joined him as well. The couple won against this "Mad Doctor", but caught the attention of a Reaper named Lilleth. Hartschia bested her in a duel, to which the ghastly woman retreated from shortly after. Sketch Arena Tournament Zakonu saw opportunity in the Sketch Arena Tournament and filed a last-minute application for himself and his wife. She tended to finding info about the Brothers of the Onyx, even learning about their days in a previous tournament. She presented this info to AnthonyM and co. as they were readying to face Almafur and Zemadonis again. The couple helped to stop the brothers from causing any paradoxes, and she eventually returned to her time as a paradoxologist, but never losing contact of the friends she made during the tournament. Personality Positive Traits * Very playful and fun-loving. * Very seductive at times. * Calm, collected, and strategic. Negative Traits * Can be a bit insecure at times. * Seemingly loves to toy around with others' emotions. * Has a temper, but rarely seems to show it. Powers and Abilities * An excellent mechanic and heart surgeon. * Always carries her scythe, which can hook onto anyone or anything and pull them toward her. * Has a specialized timesuit made of Maktronium insulation and Amorium plating. * Seems to be an expert in the concept of love, even utilizing her ability to charm enemies as an advantage. * PASSIVE: Hook 'Em In (Hartschia's attacks have a 10% chance of inflicting the Charmed status on the enemy.) * HYPER MODE: Feel the Love (Hartschia will heal 25% of all nearby allies' HP.) Puzzle Actions Standard Gear * Helmet: Hartschia Helm * Armor: Amorium Timesuit Additional Gear Sport Wear * Tanktop: Hartschia's Tanktop * Shorts: Hartschia's Shorts Weapons * Staff: Pearl Hook Staff * Scythe: Amorium Scythe Physical Appearance Hartschia has silver hair, magenta eyes and eyeshadow, and a metallic apparatus on the sides of her head. She sports a timesuit that contours to her figure, with a sleek white finish, gold circuitry, and gunmetal plating. She has a special machine, the Hartschia Drive, positioned below her breasts. She's never seen without her signature scythe, with an Amorium core and a sleek white hooked blade. For an unknown reason, she has heart-shaped highlights in her eyes. Merits * Gained the trust of Mother Rakhna. * Bested Lilleth in battle. * Formed the Clan of Mechanics. * Protected the flow of time from being altered on numerous occasions. Trivia * Hartschia is only playable through a code within The Hands of Time #1-8. ** She and her friends are the only characters that require a comic's code to be playable. See also Category:Characters Category:Characters from Planet Chronia Category:Characters from U16